


Never Let Go

by sasunarufan15



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufan15/pseuds/sasunarufan15
Summary: Dark Shadows Hang above as thoughts and memories peer in his head. With questions swirling in his mind"why" why him what did he do? Tears fall like silent rain. Scared and alone nothing but the pounding of his own heart could be heard. Whispers so quiet that only someone with huge ears could hear them. Words that made one stop in their tracks and break down. "Give up ...don't...run...you...cant...hide!".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) I'm new here but you can found my works on Fanfiction.net Quotev.com and Wattpad.com I hope you like my story <3 :)

Chapter 1

Dark Shadows Hung above as thoughts and memories appear in his head. With questions swirling in his mind "why" why him what did he do? Tears fall like silent rain. Scared and alone nothing but the pounding of his own heart could be heard. Whispers so quiet that only someone with huge ears could hear them. Words that made one stop in their tracks and break down.  
"Give up ...don't...run...you...cant...hide!". Thundering laughs coming from nowhere. Lost with no idea how to find a way out. Running not wanting to stop passing through pitch darkness. Loud footsteps echoed around this nothingness getting closer.  
A voice he never heard before calling his name "Naruto" "Naruto" "Naruto Uzumaki are you present?" asked the teacher. Snapping out of his trance he answered"yes, sir" and walked to the front of the room from where he was standing beside the door."Introduce yourself to the class," said the teacher.  
Nodding Naruto started introducing himself " Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you," he said without a single smile just a cold face that said why the fuck am I here? The teacher sighed then told him to sit next to a boy named Sasuke Uchiha "who?" Naruto asked with the same face a person would have if they had eaten something rotten. But before Sasuke could raise his hand the blonde said something else. "what kind of name is that it sounds like the kind of name a fag would have." he laughed as a bunch of angry girls threatened to burn holes into his skull with there glares.  
He Ignored them and walked to his seat. "What's your problem." Scuffed Sasuke. "Oh, I don't know how about this whole fucking school," Naruto said. "Look I'm not here to be buddy buddy with anyone here I'm just here to learn and get the hell away from that fucked up thing we call life." he rolled his deep blue eyes and turned to listen to the teacher. Sasuke gave the back of the blondes spiky head his famous death glare. 'how dare he talk to me that way' thought the raven.  
After School Naruto walked out to his orange scooter and started the engine but before he could leave the parking lot he was stopped by three girls. one had pink hair and the others had red and blonde hair. "Hey Karin was this the bastard that talked trash about Sasuke-Kun," asked the girl with pink hair. "Yea that's him." said who he assumed to be Karin.  
Before he knew it he was being held with one arm behind his back by the girl with blonde hair. "pound his face in Sakura!" exclaimed Karin. Naruto figured the girl with pink hair was Sakura.  
Before she could hit him he heard a yell and turned to see Sasuke and a boy with spiky brown haired pulled back into a ponytail run up to him and pull the blonde girl off of him. "Hey Ino why don't you pick on people with the same IQ as you for once smarter people just aren't working out," said Sasuke.  
"Why the hell are you helping me!" yelled Naruto "how troublesome." sighed the boy with brown hair. "cause I can't stand hoes fighting my fights for me." said the raven glaring at the three girls. they quickly apologized and ran off.  
" I didn't need your help Teme." Huffed the shorter boy. "will it didn't look that way to me Dobe." scuffed Sasuke as he walked away "  
don't get involved with shit that has nothing to do with you!" yelled the heated blonde before he got on his scooter driving off. "what's his problem," lazily asked the boy with brown hair."I don't know but let's go home Shikamaru," the raven said as he headed to his car.

After almost getting his face smashed in he finally made it to his apartment. He'd only been in Konoha for three weeks and he already wished he'd never left Suna. Before he could open the door he heard someone shout words like it's you and something in his gut told him the voice was speaking to him.  
"If you're going to kick a person's ass at least have the balls to let that person turn around and face you head on." the blonde's voice was filled with a mix of tiredness and annoyance.  
All Naruto wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. No, wherein those plans was mention of wanting to kick someone's ass or get his kicked. " W Why would I I want to do that." came out a timid voice.  
Naruto turned around to see a girl with long dark hair and pale eyes looking down at her shoes. " Um, do I know you?" Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer.  
"Oh um n no um I guess not I'm in your class your n new so you pro probably don't know that but my names Hi Hinata Hinata Hyuga," she mumbled twirling her fingers still looking at her shoes. "Ok will Hinata why are you here?" he asked giving her a questioning look.  
"Oh um well I'm your neighbor," she said shyly pointing at her door.  
"Oh ok well I'm going inside before my dads freak out," Naruto said about to open his door. "Dads?" Hinata asked confused."Yea my mom died when I was a baby so my dad remarried his old college student who happened to be a man," Naruto said casually. Then opened and shut the door behind him.  
Naruto was sure his new neighbor and classmate wouldn't be bothering him know after that he probably freaked her out a little too much but it wasn't like he was lying. " Oh your back." said his father's husband Kakashi. "How was your first day of school?" asked Minato his father. "Wonderful." The blonde said sarcastically. "What happened?" asked Minato with concern. "Nothing," Naruto mumbled. "Now I know that's a lie it isn't nothing when you say it that way Naruto," said Kakashi.  
Naruto liked Kakashi but sometimes he read people a little bit to will.  
"Now now Kakashi its ok if he doesn't wanna talk right now that's fine," said Minato Patting his silver-haired husbands back. " That's what you always say and when we don't talk about it you end up getting calls from school or some cop asking us to pick him up." the silver-haired man said sighing.  
Kakashi loved Naruto like he was his own son but sometimes enough was enough. He knew the blonde had a hard time getting along with other people and that he sometimes came off as an ass to some but if Naruto would just make a little more of an effort to be nicer to people maybe things would be different. He looked at Naruto with stern eyes something happened and he wanted to know what.  
"Fine I might have said something to a guy that made his fan club mad and they tried to kick my ass for it but the bastard that I insulted came and stopped them," Naruto said calmly. " What did you say to make them so angry," asked his dad with worry in his eyes. " I said his name sounded like a..." the blonde paused he hated saying that word in front of them, he hated hearing it, he didn't even know why he said it.  
Naruto loved Kakashi like a second father and saw his dad as more of his mother since he didn't remember his real one. His dad being gay didn't bother him Mainly cause he was also gay. Sighing he continued " I said his name sounded like the name a fag would have." he said looking away not wanting to see the hurt he knew was on their faces.  
Kakashi Knew Naruto didn't mean any harm by it those words stung but they weren't meant for them and he wouldn't have said them at all if he didn't have some reason for it. So as Naruto went to his room he followed him to figure out what that reason might be. "Naruto I'm coming in," said Kakashi opening the door and walking to the bed sitting down. Naruto sighed.  
Kakashi was a nice guy and he gave good advice but Naruto couldn't stand how he never asked to come in."Did you have that dream again?" he asked putting down the erotic book he always carried."Yea this time the voice was louder and I could tell what sex it was," Naruto said his voice a bit shaky. "Really was it a man or woman." The silver-haired man asked putting his arm around the blond's shoulder.  
He felt save telling Kakashi about his dreams about all the bad feelings he had. How under his cold outer shell he was actually very scared. It wasn't because Kakashi was a psychiatrist it helped but it wasn't the reason. To him, Kakashi could understand what he felt better than anyone and he felt more relaxed talking to him.  
"A man I'm sure of it, Kakashi I don't feel safe in that school the moment I saw the boy that sits next to me I felt like I've seen his face before. When I was little I had the same dreams but once I saw the person who was after me and he looked almost like that teme," Naruto said shaken up. "The boy you made fun off was that him," asked Kakashi "Yes." The blonde replied nearly in tears.  
"Come here knucklehead it's gonna be ok I promise we won't let anyone hurt you-you know that right ?" Kakashi asked hugging him and ruffling his spiky blonde hair. "Yea I know Kakashi I'm Just scared," Naruto said as he started to cry. He rarely shed tears but when he did he made sure they were only in front of his fathers. Naruto had few friends and the ones he did have were in Suna. Therefore the only people he felt he could really trust was his dad and Kakashi. So Kakashi Naturally took on the role of being something like a best friend to him. He knew the important stuff the silver-haired man would till his father but the personal stuff like his fears and worries were a secret between them that Kakashi would never tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto forgot to add that last chapter   
> also Warning Lemon between Kakashi and Minato so if you don't like you don't have to read and this is my first time writing one so go easy on me ok

Chapter 2  
After a while of crying in Kakashi's arms, Naruto fell asleep. Kakashi laid him down ruffled his hair, covered him up, and left the room. Then he walked back into the living room where the love of his life was sitting on the couch watching the news. Kakashi smiled under his mask then wrapped his arms around Minato's neck. " He's still having that dream," the silver-haired man said. " The same as always or are their changes," asked Minato.   
" He said the voice he hears is man's voice," Kakashi said burring his nose into Minato's blonde spiky hair. " He thinks it's the same man from his when he was little," he continued. " A man huh will I wouldn't know anything about that he never talked about any of this until I married you," sighed Minato. " The boy he made fun of he said he looks like the man from his dream," Kakashi said then paused and asked, " Minato is there anything you haven't told me?"   
"No, I really don't know why some kid would look like a man from one of his dreams I'm as confused about this as you are Kakashi," he said looking up into the silver-haired man's eyes. Kakashi nodded." I know I'm his father but I don't much about Naruto," Minato said sighing then continued," You see how he is he tells you everything. When I want to know something he ignores me and shuts himself off from everyone else,"   
(warning KakashixMinato Lemon ahead this is my first lemon so I hope it turns out alright)   
Frustrated Minato put his face in his hands sighing. " Just give him some more time he will open up you just have to let him," Kakashi said pulling the older man's hands from his face then pulled down his mask kissing him. Minato smiled pulling his silver-haired lover onto the couch kissing him back passionately. Smirking Kakashi slid off the back of the couch and on top of Minato kissing him licking his lower lip begging for entrance.   
The older blonde smiled opening his mouth letting the younger man explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Hot breathes fanned their faces as they parted for air. "Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom," Minato said moaning as Kakashi started kissing down his neck. "Too late for that," he breathed out guiding Minato's hand down to his rock hard erection sending a shiver down the older man's spine as he nodded.   
Slowly Minato sat up making Kakashi stand up as well. Once, Kakashi was standing in front of him he started undoing the silver-haired man's pants along with his boxers freeing what lay inside. Kakashi shivered as the cold air hit his burning hot erection. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Minato's tongue peeked out from his plump lips and licked the head slowly.   
Minato's eyes never leaving Kakashi's. The younger man lets out a low moan as the older blonde enveloped the head of Kakashi's cock into his moist cavern sucking it gently. "mmm fuck Minato," Kakashi moaned out. Enjoying the sound of the silver-haired man's moans Minato took more of his lovers cock into his mouth sucking harder.   
Kakashi shivered slipping his hands into blonde locks as he felt Minato's tongue slide down his shaft. The older blonde sucked harder moving his mouth further down the younger man's shaft til the head hit the back of his throat deep throating him. " Fuck Minato," Kakashi growled lustfully pulling him up flipping him on his stomach pulling Minato's pants off.   
Minato leaned his head back watching as Kakashi grabbed some lotion from the coffee table and a condom from his pants pocket. He watched as the silver-haired man squeeze a decent amount of lotion on his fingers. Kakashi smiled then leaned over him slipping a slick finger into Minato's entrance. Minato let out a soft moan leaning his forehead on the arm of the couch relaxing his body. Kakashi planted soft kisses on the back of his neck as he pumped his finger inside Minato's entrance slow at first then as he added a second and third finger.   
" mm Kakashi enough," Minato begged as he bucked his hips back onto Kakashi's fingers. He nodded taking out his fingers opening the condom and putting it on his erection leaning forward lining it up with Minato's entrance. Kakashi turned the older blonde's head kissing him he entered him with one thrust. Their tounges tangled with each other as Kakashi thrust in and out slow deep. The only thing that could be heard from the two was muffled groans and huffs of breath as they kissed passionately.   
Their bodies moved in zink like a slow sensual dance. A layer of sweat dripped off of them as their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways.   
Kakashi pulled out turning Minato around thrusting back in pumping into him harder as the older blonde road him at a fast pace. They Moved faster their moans getting louder as their movements became more desperate and raw as they felt closer to cumming. Minato moaned louder as he felt Kakashi hit his prostate over and over sending him over the edge as he came over his and his love's chest feeling the silver-haired man feel him with his seed.   
Heavy breaths could be heard through the living room as the two men calmed down. Kakashi pulled out of his lover gently as Minato slowly fell asleep. He smiled laying the older blonde down then cleaned them both. After he finished cleaning their mess he grabbed a blanket and laid beside Minato covering them both up and fell asleep.


End file.
